


hello

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betapa menyedihkan.Lihatlah, pemain futsal terkuat se-Pulau Rintis, dengan segala kegagahannya, jatuh tersungkur ke lapangan sepak bola karena satu kata sapaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> halo 4 minggu lagi gue ujian semester dan harusnya mulai ngerangkum dari sekarang but hEY AYO HUKUM DIRI SENDIRI DENGAN 30 DAYS WRITING CHALLENGE karena ga bisa nyelesein inktober sobs  
> prompt: beginning

Betapa menyedihkan.

Lihatlah, pemain futsal terkuat se-Pulau Rintis, dengan segala kegagahannya, jatuh tersungkur ke lapangan sepak bola karena satu kata sapaan.

Hanya butuh satu kata. Hanya butuh empat huruf. Hanya butuh ‘halo’ yang meluncur dengan suara lembut Yaya untuk menumbangkan pertahanan pertama Gopal.

Semudah itu.

Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar Boboiboy menyuruhnya untuk segera lanjut berlari sebelum Cikgu Papa Zola memberi hukuman lari tambahan sepuluh kali putaran. Tapi Gopal memilih bengong di tempat. Berikan Gopal waktu untuk mencerna semua ini!

Gopal lupa sejak kapan mata coklat Yaya terlihat lebih lezat daripada _special hot chocolate_ Tok Aba. Gopal lupa sejak kapan suara Yaya menggeser _background music video game_ dari posisi lagu favoritnya.  Gopal lupa sejak kapan Yaya terlihat lebih manis daripada gula-gula kapas. Yang Gopal tahu, itu semua terjadi begitu saja.

Gopal tidak mengerti apa nama _nya_. Ketika mendengar nama Yaya, dia bereaksi. Ketika mereka bergandengan tangan dan dia merasa tersetrum listrik. Ketika mereka bertatapan dan pipinya memerah, kepalanya merunduk ke bawah. Ketika Yaya menyapanya dan dia berenang gaya batu (tapi saat itu mereka tidak berada di kolam renang ataupun di tempat yang ada air dan Gopal tetap saja berenang), atau jatuh tersungkur seperti tadi. Gopal merasa tersiksa fisik dan batin.

Gopal pikir Adudu yang diam-diam memberi Yaya atau dirinya semacam obat di minuman masing-masing tapi belakangan ini Adudu sedang pulang kampung, jadi ini ulah apa? Atau mungkin Ochobot telah memperbarui kekuatan Yaya tanpa bilang-bilang? Ya, bisa jadi. Gopal mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Namun sebelum Gopal mulai menguruti pertanyaan 5W dan 1H, dari belakangnya menggema tiupan peluit. Dengan cepat Gopal bangkit kembali dan mulai berlari. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sudah menyelesaikan tugas lari kelilingnya dan Gopal harus menyelesaikan lima putaran lagi. Andai saja Yaya tidak datang dan menyapanya, Gopal tidak harus merenung dan dapat hukuman lari tambahan sepuluh kali putaran.

(Tapi Gopal, tidak ada yang mengharuskan kamu merenungi _puppy crush_ mu.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 29 fanfics!


End file.
